<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Woods by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864564">Into the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor'>theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal, F/M, Fic, Lumberjack AU, Vaginal, challenge, noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re sent to make a delivery to the man in the woods.</p>
<p>Warnings: noncon sexual acts; vaginal, anal.</p>
<p>This is dark!Lumberjack!Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for @imanuglywombat and @nellblazer‘s Lumberjack Challenge. I couldn’t see if they were accepting dark fics so if they aren’t, I guess it’s just another fic lol. But anyways, the challenge inspired me.</p>
<p>Thank you. Love you guys!</p>
<p>As always, if you can, please leave some feedback &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You sure Dezy isn’t going to make it?” You asked as you helped Gerry load the crate onto the trailer. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m sorry, I got all the other deliveries sent out with Milo but this one’s too far for him.” Gerry grunted as he closed the back of the open-top trailer. “I don’t know what’s gotten into Dezy. Second day in a row and yet I hear he’s down at the Horse every night.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, he’ll run out of beer money sooner than later,” You sighed as you pulled on your gloves. The air was starting to bite as the brief autumn was turning. “You sure you can manage without me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Slow day in the shop,” He shrugged. “You just be careful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright. I’ll do my best.” You climbed up onto the four-wheeler and fumbled with the thick key with the grizzly bear charm attached to it. “Maybe next time give me the easy ones.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll tack an hour of overtime on your pay, how about that?” He chuckled. “You need to get out anyway. I know this place is small but you can’t spend all your time reading those harlequins in the dry good section.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’re not harlequins,” You turned the engine and raised your voice as you gripped the handlebars. “They’re fantasy, Ger.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure, sure,” He backed away. “You go or you won’t make it back by sundown.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Never far off these days,” You mused as you revved. “See ya, Gerry. Don’t forget to down stock the fishing wire.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which one of us is the boss?” He called after you as you pulled out, the small trailer rumbling behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned off at the end of the street, past the business fronts that looked like cabins. The town looked straight out of Western but with more snow. The first of the annual powder had yet to fall but you could feel it coming. You headed over the lumpy tundra past the sparse trees that grew thicker the further you got. The paths turned narrower and you steered slowly through the damp forest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You only went so far out when your uncle took you ice fishing and rarely in this direction. You slowed as the path grew more uneven, carefully traversing the thick roots and deep valleys. The noise of the engine bounced off the trunks of trees around you. It was more than an hour before you reached your destination. At least, you thought you were in the right place. Weren’t too many cabins hidden in these trees; well not many still inhabited.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pulled into the clearing and killed the engine. You hopped off the ATV and stretched your legs, your thighs tingled from the rumble. You went to the trailer and open the door and slid out the heavy trunk. You braced yourself before you lifted and gave a grunt. You’d packed the load yourself. You carried it past the old motorcycle and the neat stack of wood which marched the way to the broad front porch. You slowly ascended the three steps up and set down the heavy crate beside the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A bench made of logs, likely by hand, stood just a few feet from the front door, a woven blanket folded over the seat. The curtains were drawn within and you started to wonder if there was anyone there or if this was just another forgotten scene. It all seemed so eerily still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knocked and waited for an answer. Nothing. You tried again with the same result. Then, after a cold silence, you heard a door open and snap shut but it wasn’t the one before you. You turned as a man appeared beside the far corner of the porch. He appeared disturbed by your presence as he emerged from the old shed, his flannel jacket marked with patches of dirt and his dark hair poking out from beneath a woolen cap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He usually just leaves it there,” He clapped his gloved hands together as he brushed away the filth. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, sorry,” You turned and ambled down the steps. “I didn’t realise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be sorry,” He stayed near the corner, kicking his foot up onto the stump where an ax waited to be used. “Better get going before the sun beats you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” You went back to the four wheeler. His eyes bore into you as you climbed up. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” He said again. “Driving out here all this way. Appreciate it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem,” You turned the key. “Have a good day, sir.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The engine roared to life and you carefully turned around, the empty trailer clattering behind you. You couldn’t help but feel him watching you still. You wanted to look back, but didn’t. You twisted the throttle and delved back through the treeline. You hoped Dezy would get his shit together, you weren’t keen on doing deliveries.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>🪓</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day, you were back to your usual fare. You stood at the long counter of Elk’s General, watching the locals as they wandered in and out, perusing the aisles of groceries, clothing, or novelty goods. You rung them through on the outdated till and smiled after them as they left with their paper bags.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The usual midday lull came and you pressed flat your latest read on the counter. You crossed your arms over the edge and bent over the pages, losing yourself in the fantastical medieval setting. Gerry didn’t mind so much as you kept an eye on customers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rusty bell above the entrance tinkled and you looked up suddenly. You turned your book over before you could lose your place. You stood up straight and smiled at your newest customer but froze as his eyes met yours. It was the man from the day before, to whom you had delivered the weeks worth of goods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ignored your usual greeting and marched over to you. He planted the bill for his delivery on the counter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I ordered six cans of maple beans. I have only four.” He said plainly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“An oversight. I’m sorry, sir. Just a moment.” You gulped and flitted off to check the shelf. There were only the tomato beans in stock. You went to the back room and checked there. Nothing. You returned to the counter. “Looks like we’re all out but I’ll make a note to have them delivered when we get more. Or we can remove the charge from your bill.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keep ‘em on,” He said as he reached into his pocket. “I can wait.” He unfolded the worn leather wallet. “I have to pay my account anyway.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” You reached to slid his bill closer and keyed the amount into the machine. “You could have called--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t have a phone,” He growled as he counted out the bills. “I don’t like to be disturbed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took the money and counted it. You avoided his gaze guiltily. You sorted the bills in the cash door and handed him his change. His gloves brushed your skin and he tucked the money away with his wallet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good book?” He pointed to the novel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, so far,” You answered quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I read his other one. The one set in Ancient Egypt. It was… interesting. Not my usual reading material though.” He tapped his fingers on the counter. “You have a good day, miss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned and left you as you returned his farewell. The door snapped shut behind him and you looked back down at the book. You opened the front page and read the list of works by the same author. You’d have to look into them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>🪓</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Several days late, you were helping Gerry restock shelves with the newly acquired truck. The night before, you’d helped unload it and left it for the next day to sort through. Dezy sat behind the counter, half-keeled over on the stool, trying not to puke into his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damn shit is hungover again,” Gerry muttered. “I got a whole list of deliveries today and he can’t even stand straight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can do it,” You offered. “Long as he can manage the till.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know if I even trust him to do that,” Gerry said. “You sure you wanna do the deliveries?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We got any of the maple beans on the truck?” You asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A good amount.” He said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We owe two cans to-- well, I didn’t get his name. The man who lives way up in the trees.” You frowned, only then realising you new nothing about him. In that town, everyone knew everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mr. Barnes?” Gerry reached over into the box and moved around several items before pulling out a can. “Quiet man. Doesn’t like to be bothered. Must’ve scared Dezy good to get him to shut up.” He took out two more cans. “If you’re willing to head up that way, you give him and extra can on me. He’s the only customer in town who pays on time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” You stood, thankful not to be forced to kneel all day at the shelves. “The list?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pinned up behind the counter as usual,” He caught a box of Corn Pops he hit with his elbow and swore. “Take a radio. Snow’s comin’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Will do,” You said. “I should be that long.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Chill blowin’ in from the lake, bundle up before you go too.” He said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You sound like my mother.” You laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel like you’re mother,” He shook his head. “Now go, before I get sentimental.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>🪓</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gerry was right, it was cold. The four-wheeler seemed slower as the wind swirled around you. You stopped by each house and knocked before leaving your haul. You smiled away tips and bid each resident a good day before you rushed away under the protests of another delivery ahead of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your last would take the longest, though it was the smallest. The tree cans rattled around the trailer so you stopped at the shop before you continued on and detached it. You placed the cans in a small box and secured it to the seat behind you with bungee cords. You fixed your gloves and pulled your cap over your ears before you set out once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sky grew paler the later it got. A harbinger of snow. You took the same route as before, getting off once to push the ATV over a fallen branch caught beneath it. You carried on, the frigid air lashing your cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You drew up to the clearing as you had before. The motorcycle was gone, likely pushed into the shed in preparation for the first snowfall. The piles of wood had grown taller and the front door was open, the screen door a poor barrier to the looming winter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You unhooked the box and climbed up the steps. You bent to set it down and be off. You looked up as you sensed something on the other side of the screen door. The man, Mr. Barnes, stared at you through the mesh, a mug in hand. You stood and smiled nervously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your beans. An extra can for the inconvenience.” You said. “Have a good day, sir.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned but caught yourself before you made it down one step as he spoke. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s pretty cold.” He remarked as he took the box in his free hand. “You like coffee? I just made a pot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I appreciate it,” You turned to him. “But I don’t mean to impose on you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wouldn’t ask if you were,” He said stiffly. “I’d feel worse letting half a pot go to waste.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know, I should--” You glanced behind you at the trees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You came all this way to give me beans in this,” He held the door with his elbow and stepped through. “You don’t like coffee, I got tea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took a breath as you looked back to him. “Sure. I’ll have some coffee.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nodded and stared at you. He blinked and moved to hold the door open. “Well, you wanna come inside? Or do you prefer your coffee frozen?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah, okay,” You kicked yourself and stopped right before the door. You smiled awkwardly and offered your name. “I just… figured you wouldn’t want a stranger in your home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bucky,” He returned and waved you inside. “Not many strangers in town. Not really.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You entered and he followed you. The entryway was lit by an antique lamp and the front room was entirely dark. You knelt to unlace your boots as he stepped around you. You kept your coat on as the wind continued to seep in behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kitchens just down the hall past the stairs,” He said as he continued across the wooden floor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” You slid your boots off and stood, following his shadow to the kitchen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you passed through the doorway, he placed his mug on the table and went to the cupboard. He took down another thick ceramic cup and sidled over to the stove. He filled it from the percolator and returned to the table to place it before you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Milk? Sugar?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fine, black is good,” You accepted as he slid the cup over to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat, hesitantly, and removed your gloves. You tucked them in your pocket and wrapped your hands around the steaming cup. He pulled out another chair and sat. He looked into the mug and slowly drank from it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t know anyone still lived out here.” You said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sometimes,” He answered carefully. “Spring and summer I spend working the lumberyards south of here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you live all the way up here?” You wondered. He gave you a sharp look. “Sorry, it’s just… curiosity.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like it,” He shrugged. “It’s quiet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded and resigned yourself to silence. You listened to the wind outside and looked around at the tidy kitchen. Most of the original structure remained, renovated but not replaced. Even the curtains seemed to be of another era; faded but without holes or tears. All the way up here, time always seemed to stand still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You finish your book?” His voice jolted you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked back to him and sipped the hot coffee. You nodded again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did.” You answered. “It was alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just alright?” He asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve read better and worse,” You said. “It was… entertaining.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm,” He mumbled and drank his coffee. You mimicked him, eager to leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ten minutes of silence and stunted small talk left your mug empty and your stomach gurgling. You stood and nervously teetered on your feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should go. It’s snowing already.” You glanced out the window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” He rose and gathered up the mugs and took them to the sink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you.” You said and turned rigidly to head through the door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You trod down the hallway and stopped to pull on your boots. You adjusted your cap and shoved your gloves on. He neared and you pushed open the door and glanced back at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Coffee was good.” You said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He caught the door behind you and you marched across the porch. You rushed down the steps and shivered as you neared the four wheeler.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Be careful,” He said in monotone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will, thank you,” You called back as you climb onto the seat. “Enjoy your beans.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He waved and you turned the engine. You backed up and turned around. The snow had already left a thin powder across the ground. You steered into the trees and carefully began to weave around the trunks and along the uneven forest floor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The snow thickened the more it fell. You had to slow as the ride became more precarious. The downfall formed a thick carpet beneath the tires and soon, even beneath the shroud of branches, the snow formed a curtain all around you, making it nearly impossible to see. You stopped and left the motor rumbling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pulled the radio from its holster down beside the wheel well and turned the dial until you picked up the signal. It was static and crackled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gerry? Gerry!” You held the speak to your lips. “Gerry?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, i--me, ---okay?” His voice went in and out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m okay but the snow is… I can’t see. It’s going to take me a while.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha-- breaking up--” The radio broke off with a high pitched scratch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damn it!” You shouted and tried fixing the dial. It didn’t help.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat for a moment and put the radio back. You couldn’t stay and let yourself get snowed in. You’d have to keep going, slow but steady. You carefully pulled past the trees, blinking away the flakes as they gathered on your lashes. You stopped again to pulled your scarf higher over your cheeks and pressed on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The third time you paused, you realised you were lost. A brief lull allowed your vision to clear and you had no idea where you were. You kicked the side of the ATV and cursed. You grabbed the radio again and turned it on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gerry?” No answer. Several more tries with nothing but static.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hung your head and clicked the radio off. You gripped the handlebars and looked around. You’d have to turn around and try to trace your way back but the snow was starting to get heavy again and--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” You jumped as the voice sounded from behind you. “You okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned to find Bucky standing by a tree. “How--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Looks like you just went in a big circle,” He said. “You’re about ten minutes from my place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing out here?” You asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wanted to grab some kindling before the storm got too bad, then I heard you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kindling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dry it out, obviously, but might run out of what I have before this clears,” He looked up. “Look, it’s only gonna get worse. Why don’t you wait it out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t-- I can’t--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s more than enough room for both of us. Might be a bit dusty but… Wouldn’t feel right letting you get lost out here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You exhaled and looked at the radio.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” You relented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll lead the way.” He came up beside the ATV and passed to the front. “Just don’t get too close.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” You turned the throttle just a bit and kept a snail’s pace as he guided you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He barely seemed bothered by the gusts or the deepening snow. Even as the air turned almost completely white, he didn’t waver though you squinted to keep an eye on him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You like beans?” He yelled back to you as he broke through to the clearing around his house.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maple beans?” You asked dryly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They go great with toast,” He said as he continued onto the shed and unlocked the wide doors. “Warm you right up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>🪓</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat at the table, alone. Bucky had excused himself after clearing his own plates. You still picked away at the beans and sausage, listening to the movement above. You scooped the last few bites up and swallowed, washing it down with a gulp of water. You stood and went to the sink to rinse your plate. As you set it in the rack, you were startled by a creak behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I cleared a bedroom for you. It’s a bit dusty around here.” Bucky said as he leaned against the door frame. “Bit cold, too. Sorry about that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s alright,” The windows shuddered. “Better than out there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I put some clothes out too. Might be a little big.” He explained. “Dinner okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, it was…” You tried to smile. “Alright. Um, just one second.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You neared him and he moved aside. You went down the hallway to where your jacket was hung and pulled the radio out. He watched you as you fiddled with it and the speaker crackled on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gerry?” You held it to your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kiddo?” He said, clear but not entirely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m okay,” You said slowly as you held the button down. “Staying until storm clears. Call in morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roger, kiddo,” He returned. “Be safe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned off the radio and placed it back in your coat pocket. You looked up at Bucky as he stared at you dully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just wanted to make sure someone knew,” You said. “Wouldn’t want them to worry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course not,” He said. “You want a beer?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” You were thrown off by the sudden offer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Beer. If you want you can grab a book from the study,” He pointed to the doorway opposite the front room. “Sit in front of the fire where it’s warm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll take the book,” You said. “I’m not much for beer though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hot chocolate? Tea?” He stepped a little closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fine,” You squirmed. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Just let me know if you need anything,” He said softly. “Haven’t had a guest in a while but… I can be accommodating.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>🪓</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You read three chapters before you found your way upstairs. Bucky showed you the room he’d prepared for you but didn’t say much more before he closed himself into his own. You changed into the long sleeve tee he left you and the jogging pants with the drawstring waist. You tucked your feet into the wool socks and rolled under the blankets. You were still cold. The top floor was entirely untouched by the fireplace below.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You drifted into a shallow sleep. Maybe an hour or two before you woke, shivering. You sat up and  reluctantly climbed out from beneath the covers. You took one of the blankets and wrapped it around you as you shuffled to the door. You slipped through, carefully not to let the hinges whine and plodded through the dark down the stairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the front room, the fire burned a low amber. You crept over to it and took a log from the wrought iron basket just beside it. You placed it over the coals and stoked it with the poker until flames began to lick. You held your hands to the glow until you were no longer shaking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took a cushion from the couch and dropped it on the carpet. You laid down before the fire, wrapping yourself in the blanket as you basked in the warmth. You listened to the violent winds outside, softened by the heaps of snow which had gathered all around the cabin. Your eyes closed as you began to sink into the darkness around you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You dreamt of the four wheeler, of the snow swirling around you, of losing yourself in the pure white. The trees curled and clawed at your as you were thrown from the seat. The snap of twigs filled your ears and your eyes snapped open. The fire popped as it burned, the room lighter but not much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a heaviness around you. More than just the quilt, the thick arm wrapped around your middle held you close to the warmth at your back. Startled, you wriggled against the body and a groan slithered along your ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the--” You hissed as you grasped his wrist, his hand tucked beneath you. “What are you doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s cold,” His breath was hot as it seeped into your scalp. “You were shivering.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me go,” You tugged on him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhh,” He hushed. “It’s early.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dude, not cool,” You pulled harder on his arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop,” He said more firmly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get off of me.” You growled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not a very gracious guest,” He snarled as he retracted his arm, only to grab your shoulder and push you flat on your back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You latched onto his wrist, he was strong. He didn’t budge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re scaring me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Scaring you?” He removed his hand. “How? What do you think I’m gonna do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sat up, his broad shoulder stretched the waffled shirt he wore as he rubbed his eyes. He pushed his head back and took a deep breath. You pushed yourself up slowly beside him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you want me to do?” His hand settled on your thigh and he squeezed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop,” You tried to push his hand away and he flipped it to grasp yours. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His grip slipped to your wrist and he twisted. He wrenched it over your head until you were forced onto your back. You cried out as he leaned over you, the blanket slipping entirely from your bodies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Came all this way for a few cans of beans,” He whispered. “Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop!” You repeated. “Please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you’re cold,” He uttered as he leaned closer. “You need to warm up… you’re shivering…” His nose touched yours. “Or… shaking?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get--” His lips smothered yours as he shifted his body atop you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You struggled as he released your wrist and reached down to grab your knee as he forced his legs between yours. He bit your lip as he pulled and his hand clawed at the waist of the loose pants. He pulled until he snapped the string within and you kicked around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing?” You beat on his shoulders. “Stop! Stop!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t talk to people, they don’t talk to me,” He snarled. “I keep to myself. Even that dumb delivery boy of yours knows better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no,” You slapped his chest as he sat up suddenly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tore the pants down your legs until they were around your knees and pushed them up. The fabric kept you trapped beneath him, legs bent to your chest as he leaned over your once more. He brushed his nose against your cheek and snarled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You asked for this, honey,” He sneered. “You just couldn’t leave me alone… The way you smile at me, I can see it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was just--” You pushed against him. “--doing my job. Please, get off of me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moved against you, his thighs pressed to yours as he felt between you. He pushed his own pants down and you tried to shove him off of you with your legs. You only made yourself dizzy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fire flickered against you, setting shadows across his features, his blue eyes caught the flame and glowed sinisterly. His rough finger tickled your cunt as he guided his cock along your folds. You grunted as you fought harder beneath him. He pressed along your entrance and you gasped, a horrified scream as he impaled you in a single thrust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go on and scream.” He said. “No one will hear you. No one but me.” He jerked his hips and you cried out again. “I kinda like it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moved his hips in sharp, short thrusts. He grunted with each, lower and lower, almost like satisfied purrs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sat up and hugged your legs to his torso as he rutted faster. He clung to you as if he was desperate, as if he couldn’t get enough. You scratched at the carpet. You whimpered each time he slammed into you, each tilt of his hips harder than the last. The clapping of your flesh mingled with your voices. You closed your eyes, holding back the sobs that threatened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then he stopped. Suddenly. He stayed inside of you as his grasp on you loosened. His body quivered and a low growl rose from him. He pulled out of you and pushed your legs aside to that you fell onto your side. Shakily, you pushed yourself, on knees and elbow you tried to crawl away, your pants tangled around your feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed your ankles and dragged you back as you slipped onto your stomach. He climbed over you, pinning your legs between his. He kneaded and pinched your ass, dusky, thick breaths rose from him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed his thumb between your cheeks and you reached desperately for anything to get away. The edge of the carpet rolled in your grasp and you kicked your feet with a panicked whine. He pressed his thumb against your asshole and you shook your head as he buried your face in your arms. He pushed inside and you let out a shrill cry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He poked in and out of you, your tight ring burned around his thumb. He withdrew it and forced his index finger in, then added his middle. Your pained groans only seemed to encourage him as he stretched you around a third finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled his hand away and bent his arm over your shoulders as he lifted himself over you. He lined himself up with your ass as his hair hung around his head and brushed the back of yours. He took a breath and you held one in. He entered you slowly, letting out a choked grunt as you strained around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tears pricked at your eyes and your arm shot up as you blind grabbed at air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, please, please. Stop.” You begged. “I can’t--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushed deeper and your voice fizzled. He pulled back and thrust in again. Every time, he went a little further. Soon he was buried in you to his limit and you couldn’t breathe or move. He held himself inside of you and shuddered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He began to rock and you moaned. Despite the pain, the fire that radiated from your core, it felt good. The more he did, the better it got. The pressure built, unlike any you’d felt before, and you gulped and groaned against the carpet. Shocked by him, by yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He got faster and faster. Louder two as his snarls filled your head. You tensed and then in an instant, your strength drained from you. You came, harder than you had ever in your life. You murmured as your head lolled and he kept going.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lifted his head and his fingers gripped the back of your neck as he lifted himself over you. He hammered into you from above as you lay prone and helpless beneath him. He exclaimed and you felt a warmth flow into you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped and fell atop you. His weight held you down, suffocated you. His arm stretched up and he grabbed your hand, twining his fingers with yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stay as long as you like,” He rasped. “Snow’s not letting up anytme soon.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>